A Celebration
by spacelizard
Summary: A brief glimpse into the future lives of Kira and Odo as they celebrate Kira's 80th birthday


This story is a brief glimpse into the future lives of Kira and Odo as they celebrate Kira's 80th birthday.  
  
Author's note: The life expectancy of Bajoran females is approximately 130 years.  
  
________________  
  
As always, Paramount owns the copyright to Star Trek and its characters. No infringement of Paramount's copyrights is intended. This story is mine.  
  
________________  
  
A CELEBRATION  
  
It was early morning. Kira woke up and got out of bed. She got dressed and picked up her cane. Slowly she made her way to the living room and sat in her rocker and warmed herself by the fire. She wrapped her shawl around her. Odo was still in liquid form regenerating in bed.  
  
The years had been hard on Kira. She couldn't get around as well as she used to and needed the cane to walk. Many years ago she'd been injured during one of the Dominion battles. After that she had to retire from duty and she and Odo decided to move back to Bajor. Bajor was now a thriving planet. The wormhole had indeed done wonders for it, although it had seemed to always be an uphill struggle. Kira loved Bajor and was glad she was able to move back and spend her remaining years here. She looked out the window at the beautiful Bajoran countryside.  
  
Odo walked into the living room.  
  
"Good morning, Nerys. Happy 80th, birthday girl." He bent down and kissed Kira on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Odo. I'd almost forgotten. After you have this many birthdays they don't seem to mean as much anymore. They're just a reminder that you're another year older." Kira said and smiled.  
  
Odo hadn't changed a bit. He still looked the same as he did all those years ago back on Deep Space Nine. He had tried to change his appearance to age like Kira. But Kira wouldn't have it. She always reminded him that she didn't want him to have to 'pretend' to be anything he wasn't. She took joy in seeing his familiar face. 'It helped keep her *young*' she explained to him one time. She thanked the Prophets every day that he'd decided to come back to her after curing his people all those years ago. He was the only constant in her life, her strength, her love.  
  
"Gramma!" A little girl about 6 years of age, with long blonde hair ran into the room. She gave Kira a big hug.  
  
"Well good morning, Em. My precious grand-daughter." Kira kissed her on the cheek and smiled.  
  
"I made you something gramma!" The little girl smiled.  
  
"Oh? What is it?" Kira asked.  
  
"Here!" Em handed Kira a sheet of paper that was folded in half.  
  
Kira slowly unfolded the paper, studying it closely. Inside was a colorful drawing of a house with three stick people. On top it said "Happy Birthday Gramma!" and on the bottom it said "Love, Em".  
  
"That's you, and the little one me, and the other one Gran da." Em explained and looked up at Odo and smiled.  
  
"Oh thank you, Em, it's beautiful." She bent down and gave Em a big hug and kiss.  
  
Em had been living with Kira and Odo the last three years after her mother had been killed in battle. She had been a Starfleet tactical officer. I'an, their youngest son, had met Em's mother when he was in Starfleet training. I'an was now the Captain of his own ship.  
  
A few minutes later the doorbell rang.  
  
"I thought we agreed not to invite anyone?" Kira asked.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Who could it be this early in the morning?" Kira wondered.  
  
Odo walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. He smiled and opened the door.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"I'an, it's good to see you! We weren't expecting you." Odo said.  
  
"I know, I had some extra hours so I was able to request a couple days off at the last minute to come celebrate mom's birthday." I'an explained.  
  
"Well come in, she'll be happy to see you. Your brothers weren't able to make it." Odo smiled and hugged his son.  
  
"Oh, I'an!" Kira smiled and stood up and hugged him tight. "This is definitely a surprise and a good one!"  
  
"Happy birthday, mom. I know you like these." I'an smiled and gave Kira a bouquet of Bajoran lilacs.  
  
"They're beautiful, thank you." Kira took a deep breath, as she smelled the flowers.  
  
"Daddy!" Em ran to I'an and he picked her up and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
They spent the rest of the day celebrating Kira's birthday, reminiscing and enjoying each other's company.  
  
Later that evening Kira and Odo were alone in their bedroom getting ready for bed.  
  
"Odo, are you sure you wouldn't be happier with someone younger? I'm so old and wrinkled." Kira said as she looked in the mirror.  
  
"Nonsense. You already know the answer to that and how much I love you." Odo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
Odo put his finger on Kira's lips to silence her.  
  
"I'll have no more of this talk. I love every wrinkle, every age spot, and every gray hair." He said. "You make me happier than I ever could have imagined. I can't imagine my life with someone else." Odo gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Odo, I do love you. Thank you for helping me grow old gracefully." Kira smiled and kissed him and they climbed into bed.  
  
Odo shifted into his natural liquid state. He nestled around Kira and made love to her. 


End file.
